My painter
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: Elle croit qu'elle est une feuille vierge, la vie s'amusant à l'entacher de sang, de souffrance... Il cherche à ajouter quelques touches de couleur à cette peinture. Il souhaite devenir son peintre. (EREN x ANNIE)
1. Annie

La peur.

Ce sentiment que qualifierai les grands savants ennuyeux de l'histoire humaine, de primaire, nécessaire, un élément déclencheur pour désigner le bien du mal.

Mais n'oublions pas… Dans le bataillon d'exploration, rien n'est pareil. On entre dans un autre genre de peur, et le plus fréquent est surement celui de perdre un proche pendant une expédition.. une terreur des plus banales direz-vous... mais pas pour elle.

Pas pour Annie.

Elle qui ne se préoccupait jamais des avis des autres à propos d'elle, ayant pour unique but d'atteindre ses fins... Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour la réaction du brun après qu'elle passerait à l'action. La détestera t'il? Surement. Cherchera-t-il à comprendre ses raisons? Non. Les réponses sont à portée de main, mais elle refuse d'y croire.

Plus qu'agacée elle reposa la tasse de café à présent refroidie sur la table en bois, se levant donc à fin de se diriger lentement vers sa chambre..

Pourquoi se triturer le cerveau avec un fou suicidaire qui n'éprouve que pitié envers elle?

La pitié.

Ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en retour. Peut-être ne demandait-elle pas sa part, tout simplement? Oui, c'est surement ça la réponse. Encore une fois les réponses sont à portée de main, mais elle refuse d'y croire. C'est si pathétique d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde, encore plus de passer pour un faible. Que les autres aient pitié de toi veut tout simplement dire qu'ils ont su tes faiblesses.

Pas de pitié.

Trop perdue dans ses réflexions, la blonde n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pénétrait actuellement dans une autre chambre que la sienne..

Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Juste devant ses yeux, se trouvait Eren Jaeger, torse nu et ruisselant de fines goûtes d'eau, cheveux en bataille et joues rougies avec des yeux plus verdoyants que jamais. Si Annie n'était pas Annie, elle lui aurait certainement lâché un compliment frôlant le flirt sur ses beaux abdominaux à la peau hâlée, ou encore comment son visage lui donnait une forte envie de le baiser. Oui, n'oublions pas. Annie est humaine, et si la peur est un besoin primaire, l'attirance en est un aussi.

L'attirance.

Quelque chose d'indispensable, nécessaire et primordiale à chaque début de relation diriez-vous. Mais elle qui n'avait jamais ressentit cette émotion…Que pouvait-elle bien dire? Pour elle, c'était juste désespérant de voir toutes ces filles baver sur les pectoraux de leurs camarades pendant les entraînements. Elle avait de quoi se venter sur sa musculation importante, mais pas autant que lui. Pas autant que Jaeger. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il la dépasse? Qu'il devient plus fort qu'elle? Qu'il représente un danger pour sa mission? Oui. La réponse est logique et à portée de main comme toujours, mais au fond, fait-il exprès de devenir plus fort qu'elle juste pour l'impressionner? ou est-ce pour un but plus intéressant? Car dire qu'il n'a pas attiré son attention par ses beaux muscles serait un mensonge. Eren était beau, musclé, et courageux. Il avait tout de quoi attirer. Il l'attirait, doucement mais surement. Elle devait se méfier.

La méfiance.

Oh, Annie connaissait ce "besoin" plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Elle passait ses journées à se méfier, s'inquiéter, sans donner l'air d'être intéressée pourtant. Elle avait peur qu'ils découvrent son secret nécessaire à sa survie, qu'ils l'excluent du bataillon, ou encore pire : qu'ils la tuent. Quelque soit la sentence, ça serait un échec pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas échouer. Elle détestait perdre.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé une nouvelle fois par une voix mélodieuse et douce :

\- Bh Annie ? Ça va? dit le brun en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Et c'est seulement là qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur... Elle était restée dans la même chambre que lui pendant qu'il se changeait?! Maudites soit ses pensées. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues, pour une raison inconnue. Il l'a gêné.

La gêne.

Facile à décrire, c'est qu'est-ce qu'elle sent maintenant.

Elle bredouilla un "excuse-moi" avant de se hâter hors de la chambre, le souffle saccadé et les joues d'une couleur pourpre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bordel de merde? Elle n'était pas entrain de devenir comme ces filles désespérantes, si? Oh, les réponses sont à portée de main Annie …

 _Jaeger fissure ta carapace de grincheuse, doucement mais surement_

* * *

 **On voit rarement de l'Eren x Annie ici, surtout en français ! Donc j'ai décidé de sauver un peu les fans de ce couple ! :v**

 **Désolée si l'orthographe, vocabulaire ou autre sont mauvais : c'est ma première fan-fiction que j'ai simplement recopiée de Wattpad ^^' Le chapitre 1 arrivera bientôt :v**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mistrust

_"Son regard bleu voyageait dans le doux vert des champs qu'étaient les orbes du jeune homme, tandis que leur corps se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle commettait l'irréparable : c'était de tisser des liens dans un monde cruel ou n'importe qui peut mourir à n'importe quel moment. Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par de douces lèvres se posant sur les siennes, et..."_

Ce fut un violent retour à la réalité pour Annie Leonhart. Encore ce rêve cauchemardesque, encore ce maudit titan. Encore ce maudit brun et sa détermination si risible.

D'un simple geste, les draps furent froissés, oppressés par le corps de la blonde qui se posait sur le bord du lit à fin de mieux reprendre connaissance.. ce simple rêve résumait si bien sa "future situation" avec le fou suicidaire. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, et mieux valait prendre ses distances avant que ça n'arrive , avant l'expédition.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Annie descendait lentement les escaliers menant au réfectoire, baillant paresseusement. Les énormes portes de la cuisine enfin franchies, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que tout le monde était déjà là .. tous étaient regroupés. Tous, à une exception prés-ce que..

Une douce odeur vint brutalement attaquer ses narines, alors qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns passa juste devant elle avant de se retourner, dévoilant un visage marqué par de fines traits s'amusant à se balancer entre l'innocence et la maturité, alors que deux pupilles verdoyantes vinrent violemment se planter dans ceux froidement bleus de la blonde, pourtant ils ne dévièrent guère de chemin.

\- Bonjour Annie !

Encore cette voix enfantine et si joyeuse. Une semaine qu'il répétait cette phrase tous les matins. C'était prés-ce que devenue une routine pour la blonde d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse qui respirait une joie de vivre si ennuyante.

\- Salut.

La politesse était définitivement absente chez elle, mais qui pouvait bien s'en foutre?

\- Haha! On mange ensemble? il y'a des places vides au fond..

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas juste manger avec tes putains d'amis et me lâcher les baskets?

Elle était irrécupérable, mais c'était ainsi. Elle devait vite boucler ce début de relation avec le brun si elle ne voulait pas en payer les frais une deuxième fois.

\- Ils sont déjà avec Sasha et Connie ... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ces derniers jours mais ils m'ignorent. il baissa sa tête, sa voix si joyeuse et déterminée cassée par une légère tristesse.

Elle fronça des sourcils, pas impressionnée par cette nouvelle.. ça faisait crever les yeux que l'asiatique et le petit blondinet comme elle se plaisait à les appeler ainsi ignoraient le brun pour une raison inconnue, et ce depuis maintenant quelque jours. Elle suspectait sa nature titanesque maintenant dévoilée au grand jour derrière tout ça, ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu comme elle dans quelque manières : agissant en loup solitaire, il ne sortait que très rarement de son cachot pour se nourrir ou effectuer les ordres donnés par leurs supérieurs.. si Annie n'était pas Annie, elle aurait adressé depuis bien longtemps un ou deux mots à ces deux là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait bien à foutre? Eren était un adolescent qui pouvait bien se débrouiller sans elle ou sa foutue aide, qu'il se démerde tout seul donc.

\- Annie? Ton cerveau a perdu connectivité?

Et merde, elle a divagué trop loin.

\- Ouais excuse moi, mais arrête de parler comme le blondinet.. et de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. avait-elle ajouté alors qu'elle remarqua les tâches pourpres et récentes sur les joues du brun.

\- Allez j'accepte de bouffer avec toi pour une fois, on prend la place que tu veux.

Et son regard fut illuminé par un grand sourire enfantin, alors qu'il précéda la marche vers une table éloignée au fond du réfectoire. Il y-prit sagement place, alors qu'elle se plaça en face de lui avec sa tasse de café précédemment remplie, empoignée entre son index et son pouce alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement le breuvage noir et énergétique.

\- Bon, tu voulais parler de quoi là? de me faire chier pour à la fin boucler ta gueule comme ça..

\- A-Ah ouais.. je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

Deuxième choc. Passer du temps avec elle? Mais de quelle autre œuvre du diable parlait-il donc? Qui voudrait passer du temps avec une fille complètement insociable et froide comme se plaisait à le dire ses "compagnons", Reiner et Bertholdt.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma compagnie est sympathique..

\- Si! tu es une fille sympathique et forte qui s'y connait en arts martiaux et..

Une pointe de déception, pourtant insoupçonnée d'avoir été aperçue fit écho dans le coeur de la blonde tandis qu'elle crut comprendre les dires du brun.

\- Fréquenter une personne pour ses connaissances sur une matière n'est pas "sympathiser", mais "profiter".

Dit-elle en le coupant froidement, alors qu'elle posa d'un geste entendu sa tasse sur la table en bois. Elle se releva avant de partir, sans daigner poser son regard sur le brun qui l'interpellait..

(1 heure plus tard)

Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait détester le ménage.

À cause de ce maudit caporal-chef et ses attitudes de parfait maniaque déambulant, elle se retrouvait maintenant, assise à même le sol nettoyant méticuleusement le plancher couvert de poussière. Et en plus, il lui avait confié la tâche la plus difficile : nettoyer la cave ou toute sorte de saleté et de microbes insupportables régnaient.. pas qu'elle devenait comme son supérieur, non, c'était juste par pure dégoût.

Alors que le chiffon traîné par ses mains s'occupait d'enlever les dernières traces de poussières subsistantes elle repensa au brun.. Le matin, elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase. Peut-être avait-elle mal comprit? Non, que ce soit un malentendu ou non, elle devait éviter de s'attacher à lui. Dans un monde cruel ou les pertes sont assez fréquentes, elle ne va pas tomber des nues juste pour un simple humain.. Titanesque. À bien y-repenser, il avait un point commun : ils partageaient tout leur nature monstrueuse. Mais lui comme un "con" l'a dévoilé aux autres. Oui, ils se ressemblent, à une exception prés-ce que : elle ne doit pas avouer sa deuxième nature qu'au moment requis.

\- Leonhardt! Interpella soudainement une voix autoritaire.

Non sans lâcher un soupir inaudible, elle se retourna vers leur caporal-chef dans sa tenue de ménage.. Tiens, ce qu'il peut être petit.

\- J'ai finis.. dit-elle, ne voulant entendre les blablas inutiles de son supérieur.

\- Au lieu de rester le cul scotché à un bout de plancher, bouge-toi vers les carreaux. Ils sont sales.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur, elle n'était pas venue ici pour tiser des relations hautaines, ou même amicales. Elle est là pour accomplir son but-

Et merde, voilà qu'elle divaguait loin.. elle revint à sa tâche, non sans lancer un dernier regard obscure à son caporal qui était déjà partit.

Une demie-heure passa normalement. Annie avait finit de nettoyer (à peu prés) les carreaux.. quand soudain :

\- Je peux t'aider? dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Merde.

\- Non j'ai finis merci ..

Elle essayait de lui échapper, pour une raison qui était en soit inconnue alors qu'une main attrapa sans délicatesse son poignet. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

\- Ecoute Annie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu comprendre toute à l'heure mais je ne voulais pas dire que tu es mon entraîneuse, ou que je te fréquente pour ce que tu as.. je veux juste t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi? .. avait-elle lâché contre son propre gré comme sidérée par les dires du brun, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

\- Je veux te sortir de ce cocon parce-que tu es une fille formidable et gentille, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu te renfermes et honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi.. mais.. il rougit. Si tu as besoin d'aide, d'un ami ou je ne sais quoi, je suis là .. tu peux me faire confiance Annie. dit-il en finissant par sourire.

Silence.

Si Annie Leonhart était une personne aux apparences impénétrables, Eren était l'un des rares gens à l'avoir toucher en plein coeur. Elle l'avait repoussé.. et pourtant, voilà qu'il lui demandait d'une manière prés-ce qu'indirecte à devenir son ami.. un ami.. la blonde n'avait pas pu goûter à la vraie amitié, s'en méfiant. Faire confiance? ces deux mots ont été supprimés depuis longtemps de son vocabulaire, enfin, depuis la mort de son père plus exactement.

Elle se retourna juste assez pour planter ses orbes bleus dans ceux verdoyants du brun, elle n'avait eu que rarement la chance d'observer ses yeux- Merde.

Deux orbes parfaitement dessinées,rondes comme celles 'd'un garçonnet, mais luisantes comme celles d'un adulte. Leur couleur.. un mélange entre une terre verte, encadrée par un océan profond mais magnifique. Ses yeux reflétaient comme la liberté, la vie derrière ces murs, comme le paysage qui s'y trouvait, offrant un brin d'espoir.

Si Annie pouvait passer l'éternité à regarder ces yeux rêveurs, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer la splendeur prés-ce que interdite de ces deux prunelles verdoyantes, non turquoises, non.. elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Il l'a charmé par son regard.. Eren était beau. Elle avait déjà eut la chance de constater cette évidence mais sans y-prendre grand compte. Mais là, tout se résumait à ses yeux de jade clairs comme de l'eau de roche.. ces même prunelles commençant à refléter inquiétude...

\- Annie, tu es là? Alors tu me pardonnes? dit-il avec une mine désolée et impatiente.

\- Ouais.

Et un nouveau brin d'espoir inconnu illumina le regard du brun, alors qu'il rigola franchement.

* * *

 **Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Ca prend du temps de corriger sa première fiction :v Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! ~ é.è**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Remoteness

( Trois jours avant l'expédition )

La vie .

"Chacun de nous a un but précis dans cette vie .. Le mien est peu noble, mais c'est mon but, et c'est ça ce qui m'a donné la vie au finale" ..

Elle se répétait ces phrases à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'aller se coucher, telle une berceuse ou un rappel.. ou juste pour ne pas s'ajouter plus de remords. De voir tout ces jeunes se préparer, vérifier leurs équipement 3D ne faisait qu'accentuer son anxiété.. le jour fatidique approchait, le jour de l'action, _l'expédition extra-muraux._  
Pourtant, son plan était parfait. Tout était en place pour qu'elle les écrase, pour qu'elle réalise son objective, alors pourquoi tant de stress? serait-elle entrain de regretter? a-t'elle peur de la possibilité que quelqu'un découvre son secret profondément enfouit (pourtant bientôt mis à jour), ou pitié de ces pauvres soldats qui finiront écrasés sous ses pieds, et qui rigolent actuellement, insoucieux? Non. Rien de tout ça. _Elle a peur de décevoir une certaine personne. Eren ..  
_

Leur relation ne faisait que de s'accentuer. De simples paroles ne suffisent pas maintenant à l'humain-titanesque, de simples rendez-vous le soir au réfectoire pour "discuter" ne suffisent plus. Il cherchait à la toucher, à briser la barrière du contact tactile. Devait-elle lui laisser la chance? trop de questions rodent dans sa tête ces derniers temps, et elle ne fait plus attention à elle-même. Ses paupières refusent de se fermer la nuit sous peine d'avoir juste sous leur nez, deux billes verdoyantes-turquoises.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils ont "rendez-vous" au réfectoire. Ce sont surement les dernières heures qu'elle passera avec lui avant d'aller aux brigades spéciales .. le classement des meilleurs soldats de sa promotion tombera ce soir.

 _\- Annie? ça va?  
_ annonça une voix mélodieuse, pourtant tâchée d'inquiétude.  
 _\- Ouai. ._ _  
_répliqua une autre en réponse, empreinte d'une profonde fatigue et ennuie.

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes pour l'expédition? tu ne quittes plus des yeux les équipement tridimensionnels et tu passes tout ton temps à vérifier le tien.. pourtant, j'ai bien compris de tes paroles que tu vas rejoindre les brigades spéciales. Tu as changé d'avis?  
_ dit-il alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, surement due au stress et la peur de recevoir une gauche en plein oeil.

 _\- Eren ._  
elle avait prononcé son nom avec tant de froideur, qu'elle dut adoucir sa voix. L'interpellé tressaillit au ton de sa voix qui annonçait mal la fin de sa malheureuse vie.

 _\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi , s'il-te-plaît._  
Oh.. Annie qui supplie, s'en est prés-ce qu'effrayant.

 _\- Mais Annie.. pourquoi es-tu si distante avec ton entourage? pourquoi cherches-tu toujours une cause pour nous éloigner, alors que je ne veux que devenir ton ami?!_

dit-il prés-ce qu'en criant.

 _\- Va te chercher un autre ami alors.. tu as bien vu que je ne suis pas la plus fréquentable ici.._

dit-elle alors que sa tasse de café encore fumante se traçait un chemin vers ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, avant qu'elles n'aspirent le doux breuvage noir et amer.

 _\- Non merde! si je cherchais n'importe quel ami j'aurais abandonner l'idée de t'accompagner depuis longtemps, mais c'est toi que je veux Annie!_

.. C'est bon. Ils y-étaient. Alors c'est ça ce qu'il cherchait, il la voulait elle.. il avait dit cette phrase avec tellement de colère que ses yeux verts étaient maintenant révulsés sur la blonde comme des fusils, prêts à tirer. Ses poings étaient serrés et il s'était relevé de sa place à fin de mieux affronter son regard. Annie, elle, avait arrêté de boire, la tasse n'étant qu'à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Eren, ses orbes bleus reflétant incompréhension et un autre sentiment flou, comme de la réprobation ou de la colère. Mais alors qu'elle allait surement finir par crier à son tour, elle se calma soudainement avant de dire d'une voix neutre :

 _\- Tu ne me connais pas Eren .. je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Ma compagnie n'est en aucun cas sympathique ou à sens bienveillant pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, et moi aussi.. juste, éloigne le plus possible de moi et va retrouver tes autres copains.  
_

dit-elle alors que son corps s'était penché vers l'avant, prête à se relever. Mais .. soudain, son coeur s'arrêta de battre net, tandis qu'une douce chaleur étrangère et une odeur exquise vint rapidement entourer son corps. Deux bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, alors que le poids d'un menton se reposa sur son épaule.

 _\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir Annie.. pas si facilement.  
_

Un doux souffle chaleureux et frais caressa sa nuque, d'ou cette voix à la limite du sensuelle avait franchit la barrière des lèvres de son interlocuteur lui procurant un courant électrique qui courra tout le long de son échine. Elle n'osait plus acquiescer le moindre geste qui pourrait éloigner cette chaleur d'elle.. au contraire, elle passa même deux bras autour de cette taille si fine et élancée, faisant tressaillir le corps collé au sien. Sa tête reposait sur son torse chaud et battant au rythme de son coeur qui accélérait, pendant que sa main venait à caresser doucement ses cheveux d'un beau brun.

Elle ne sent plus rien à cet instant, juste la vie qui se réanime en elle, se propageant dans tout son corps à fin d'exploser tel un pétard au centre de son coeur resté frigide pendant bien longtemps.. ça faisait beaucoup de temps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit un contact humain, même trop. Elle envoyait bouler chaque personne osant violer son espace personnelle, et seul le combat y-faisait exception. Alors pourquoi le laissait-elle transgresser sans permission le cocon de solitude qu'elle s'était forgée? déjà, pourquoi se pose-elle tant de questions? ne peut-elle pas, juste, être insouciante un brin de seconde à fin de profiter de ces douces sensations et d'oublier pour une fois ses préoccupations?

Et quand même bien, on aurait dit qu'il avait entendu sa demande muette..

Sans plus de gestes, il la serra encore plus contre lui. Sa poitrine était désormais totalement aplatie sur le torse du jeune homme.. une sensation pas des plus agréables. Mais tant qu'elle pouvait encore rester un peu dans ces bras protecteurs et chauds, tout allait bien.. absolument tout.

 _\- Annie ._

La voix de son "sauveur" vint soudainement la sortir de cette douce rêverie qu'elle s'était permit, tandis qu'elle releva juste assez la tête pour voir ses yeux verdoyants remplit d'un flot de tendresse infini, marqués par une étrange lueur qu'elle jugea comme mystérieuse et indéchiffrable.

 _\- Allons bon, tu es bien trop mystérieux pour que j'arrive à te cerner l'idiot.._  
dit-elle en pouffant, étouffant un rire, tandis que lui laissa exploser sa joie trop contenue dans un magnifique rire mélodieux. Si elle pouvait passer l'éternité à entendre ce son proche du chant des oiseaux elle l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Puis, elle repensa à sa phrase.. sa voix était comme celle d'une adolescente bourrée d'hormones, et le mot "idiot" ne sonnait pas si crédible ça, même que c'était à la limite d'un surnom affectif. Vraisemblablement, elle ne cessait de changer de caractère.. il la changeait.

Mais chaque moment de bonheur a une fin, non? et le retour à la réalité est souvent rude..

La porte du réfectoire claqua bruyamment, annonçant l'arrivée d'une personne.. Annie écarquilla des yeux et tourna lentement son regard surprit vers cette silhouette féminine : Mikasa. La fille asiatique à la puissance démesurée, et surtout connue comme "pot-de-colle personnel" chez la blonde. Que lui arrive-t'il donc à venir claquer la porte comme ça, et s'immiscer sans permission?

 _\- Mikasa! que fais-tu ici!_

annonça le brun d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle l'avait prit en flagrant délit (ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs).

 _\- Je viens te protéger Eren, dégage de cette fille.._

Dit-elle d'une voix méfiante, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une démarche athlétique et prometteuse de dangers vers la blonde. Blonde qui, avait un trop envie de meurtres en ce moment-même alors que son visage affichait une expression totalement impassible, même moqueuse.

 _\- Tss.. tu m'fais rire. Tu évites "ton frère" depuis des semaines, et maintenant tu viens re-jouer ton rôle de mère poule, Mikasa?_

Elle avait prononcé son nom en accentuant sur chaque syllabe, d'une telle arrogance que l'Ackerman dut se retenir de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Eren lui de son côté, avait très peur pour ses deux amies. Elles étaient toutes les deux extrêmement fortes, et imbattables, les meilleures de leur promotion. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'elles pouvaient s'infliger en se battant, surtout qu'il tenait à elles..

 _\- B-Bon, écoutez! il faut que vous vous calmiez! Mikasa, je donnais juste une simple accolade amicale à Annie pour la réconforter, rien de plus! elle est gentille avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais réagir comme ça! tu es ma soeur, pas ma- !  
_

Un coup de poing.

Annie venait d'asséner un coup magistrale au brun, qui était allongé par terre par l'onde du choque. Pourquoi? elle ne savait pas. Ces phrases là qu'il avait prononcé.. l'avaient touché. Mikasa elle, vit ce geste comme une opportunité et n'hésita pas à essayer de lui rendre la pareille. La blonde bloqua sans grands efforts son poing dans la paume de sa main droite, tandis qu'une froide bataille de regards s'étaient lancés.. avant d'être brusquement interrompue par Eren, qui lui fusillait Annie d'un regard.. accusateur, interrogateur même. Sa main tenait sa joue endolorie, et sa voix se faisait criante:

 _\- Pourquoi Annie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?!_  
L'air était devenupalpable, prés-ce qu'irrespirable alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Un grincement de dents se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une respiration haletante. Mikasa bouillonnait d'envie d'aller lui donner une bonne correction, mais Eren la retenait toujours.

 _\- Tu m'énerves._  
3 petits mots, et Annie quitta le réfectoire à fin de se diriger d'une rapidité fulgurante vers sa chambre. Enfin arrivée, elle claqua violemment la porte avant de s'affaler sur son lit et pousser un soupir énervé, des ondes négatives s'échappant d'elle sans même faire exprès.

C'est vrai, pourquoi a-t'elle fait ça? elle se remémora les paroles du brun, tel un flashback douloureux dans sa tête à présent gonflée de questions : "une simple accolade amicale!" , "pour la réconforter, rien de plus!", "elle est gentille" .. L'évidence.

Le mot "amicale" avait fait un impacte douloureux dans son coeur. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il la considère encore plus qu'une simple amie? .. Amis.. elle croyait qu'elle était devenue son amie depuis quelque semaines, et il l'avait dit lui-même, qu'il était son ami. C'était normal d'employer ce mot après tout, non? elle pourquoi cela faisait de la peine à la blonde? "pour la réconforter, rien de plus!". C'est surement la phrase qui l'avait énervé le plus, "rien de plus"?! _et merde_ , avait-elle pensé alors que son poing vint douloureusement cogner le mur à ses côtés, ouvrant une petite brèche . Elle a toujours détesté qu'on la réconforte, ça relève de la pitié.. elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme une faible. Elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras, ils ont cru à grande chose.

Elle aurait du écouter son subconscient qui lui conseillait de vivement faire attention, de ne pas se laisser elle sous risque de se briser. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, elle avait tout ignoré et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences sur le moment.. elle en payait le prix maintenant.  
Un bruit vint brutalement la sortir de sa rêverie : quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement à la porte. Si c'était encore cette saleté de brun, elle irait l'envoyer chier.. d'un geste brusque, elle se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte à pas claquants avant de l'ouvrir, une onde noire se reflétant dans ses yeux, tandis que son poing était prêt à attaquer..

Fausse alerte. C'était seulement Reiner, et ce dernier avait un regard déterminé..

 _\- Annie, c'est l'heure d'y aller.  
_

Une simple phrase prononcée d'une voix autoritaire et ferme, mais qui annonçait grandes choses pour la blonde : elle va quitter le bataillon d'exploration. Elle ira rejoindre les brigades spéciales. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait hors de la chambre, ces phrases résonnaient dans son cerveau tel un rappel important, un avertissement. Elle parvint enfin à arriver en bas, là ou tout le monde était réunit. _Tous, sans exception cette fois-ci.  
_

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder une dernière fois sur ces personnes, écoutant d'une oreille distraite et désintéressée le discours ô combien chiant du major Erwin. Enfin, vint l'annoncer des 10 élus :

 _\- Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschten, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Krista Lenz.. . Ces dix soldats font partie des meilleurs, quant aux autres .._  
C'est bon, elle n'écoutait plus rien. Après tout, elle n'en n'a rien à foutre des autres et son nom faisait bien partie de cette maudite liste. Elle commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin, tandis que la commissure de ses lèvres ne put que réprimer un étirement, à l'image d'un sourire victorieux. Le discours enfin finit, le major donna l'autorisation aux soldats souhaitant quitter, de déserter immédiatement le bataillon.  
Ses orbes circulèrent une dernière fois sur les personnes présentes. Certains tremblaient, alors que d'autres avait un pied sur terre, et l'autre en air, hésitants.. d'autres tel que Mikasa se tenaient droits tel des bougies, confiants, surs de leurs décisions.

D'une expression complètement figée, elle quitta le QJ, suivant le troupeau des autres personnes.

* * *

La fiction est actuellement en pause !

Désolée pour les fautes.


	4. Annonce

Bonjour !

J'annonce la reprise en main de cette fan-fiction. Désolée pour tout ce retard. Le chapitre 4 sortira dans un maximum d'1 mois, étant donné que je suis débordée par d'autres projets. En tout cas, restez fidèles! ^^

 _Hello !_

 _I announced the reprise of this fan-fiction. Sorry for the delay. Chapter 4 will be released within a period of one month._ (+Sorry for the bad translation XD)


End file.
